Mycodian
Background Physical Description Society Relations Alignment and Religion Adventurers Names '''Male Names''': '''Female Names''': Racial Traits (RP cost) * * * * * * * * * * * Languages: Elans begin play speaking Common. Elans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Aegis: Add +1/3 to the aegis’s customization points. * Alchemist: Gain energy resistance 1 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the alchemist selects this reward, increase her resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 10 for any one type). * Antipaladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Arcanist: When casting arcanist evocation spells, add +1/3 to the effective caster level, but only for the purpose of determining duration. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. * Bard: Add +1 to the bard’s total number of bardic performance rounds per day. * Bloodrager: Add +1 to the bloodrager’s total number of bloodrage rounds per day. * Brawler: Add a +1/2 bonus to the brawler’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the brawler’s choice. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. * Cleric: Add a +1 bonus to the cleric’s caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of aberrations. * Cryptic: Add +1/2 to the damage of the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. * Dread : Add a +1/2 bonus to Intimidate checks. * Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid’s natural armor bonus when using wild shape. * Fighter: Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. * Gunslinger: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made with firearms (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Hunter: Add 1 foot to the hunter’s companion’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the hunter has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); a speed of 24 feet is effectively the same as 20 feet, for example. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. * Investigator: Gain a +1/3 bonus on all inspiration rolls. * Magus: Gains +1/6 of a new magus arcana. * Marksman: Add a +1/4 circumstance bonus to DCs to resist marksman powers. * Monk: Add a +1/2 circumstance bonus on the monk’s saving throws to resist death attacks. * Ninja: Add a +1 bonus on Disguise checks to appear as a human (or their original race if the ninja has the Failed Transformation or Strong Blooded trait), and a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks. * Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Psion: Add a +1 bonus to the psion’s manifester level checks made to overcome the power resistance of aberrations. * Psychic Warrior: Add +1/3 to the psychic warrior’s manifester level when manifesting a psychometabolism power. * Ranger: Add +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus skill ranks. * Rogue: Add a +1 bonus on Disguise checks to appear as a human (or their original race if the rogue has the Failed Transformation or Strong Blooded trait), and a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks. * Samurai: Add +1/4 to the samurai’s banner bonus. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald: Increase the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day by 1. * Slayer: Add a +1 bonus on Disguise checks to appear as a human (or their original race if the slayer has the Failed Transformation or Strong Blooded trait), and a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks. * Sorcerer: Add a +1 bonus to the sorcerer’s caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of aberrations. * Soulknife: Add a +1/2 circumstance bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with the mind blade. This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Summoner: Add +1/3 to the eidolon’s evolution pool. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by +1/4. * Tactician : Add +1/2 to the tactician’s strategy daily uses. * Time Thief: Add 1/6 of an additional d4 to one skill check or ability check when you spend a mote to boost such a check. * Vitalist: Gain +1/2 additional daily use of transfer wounds. * Warpriest: Gain +1/4 of a bonus combat feat. * Wilder: Add 1/4 power known from the wilder power list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the wilder can manifest. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add a +1 bonus to the wizard’s caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of aberrations. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits replace existing elan racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting these options. * Failed Transformation: It is incredibly rare, but sometimes, the transformation into an elan does not complete as expected. Elans with this trait gain the following benefit based upon their original race and lose the repletion, resilience, and resistance traits. In addition, the elan suffers a -2 penalty to Charisma-based skills and checks against elans. ** ''Blue'' The elan gains the darkvision and small traits of the blue, but retains the normal speed of the elan. ** ''Dromite'': The elan gains the chitin trait of the dromite. ** ''Duergar'': The elan gains the darkvision and slow and steady traits of the duergar. ** ''Dwarf'': The elan gains the darkvision and slow and steady traits of the dwarf. ** ''Elf'': The elan gains the low-light vision and Elven Immunities traits of the elf. ** ''Gnome'': The elan gains the low-light vision and Keen Senses traits of the gnome. ** ''Half-Elf'': The elan gains the adaptability and low-light vision traits of the half-elf. ** ''Half-Giant'': The elan gains the fire Acclimated and low-light vision traits of the half-giant. ** ''Half-orc'': The elan gains the darkvision and Ferocity traits of the half-orc. ** ''Halfling'': The elan gains the halfling luck and keen senses traits of the halfling. ** ''Human'': The elan gains the skilled trait of the human. ** ''Maenad'': The elan gains the sonic affinity and outburst traits of the maenad. ** ''Ophiduan'': The elan gains the scaled hide and Poison Resistant traits of the ophiduan. ** ''Xeph'': The elan gains the darkvision and Burst traits of the xeph, but may only use Burst once per day. * Haughty: As psionically-endowed beings, some elans consider themselves better than non-elans. This arrogance grants them a toughened will. An elan with this trait gains a +2 racial bonus to saves against mind-affecting effects but suffers a -2 penalty to Charisma-based skill checks when dealing with non-elans. This trait replaces the Aberrant Nature and Resistance traits. * Reconstruction (Su): Some elans are more adept at psionically rebuilding bodies than preserving them. These elans may spend 1 or more pp as a swift action to gain Fast Healing 2 for a number of rounds equal to the number of pp spent; this can be used even when unconscious. The elan also gains a +1 bonus to its manifester level when manifesting powers of the Healing subdiscipline. This replaces resistance and resilience. * Smooth Talker: Elans seek to hide their nature from others. Some may have been created for the purpose of hiding their nature and achieving positions of power or trust. Elans with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus to Charisma-based skill checks against non-mindless creatures. This trait replaces the aberrant nature and repletion traits. * Strong Blooded: Some elans have a small portion of their original racial characteristics survive the transformation process. Elans with this racial trait gain the following benefit based upon their original race and lose the resilience trait. ** ''Blue'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +2 bonus on Stealth checks for one round. ** ''Dromite'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain energy resistance 5 against his active energy type for one round. ** ''Duergar'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +2 bonus to his CMD when resisting a bull rush or tripattempt while standing on the ground. ** ''Dwarf'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain the Stonecunning trait for one minute. ** ''Elf'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain low-light vision for one minute. ** ''Gnome'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to a +2 bonus against illusions for one minute. ** ''Half-Elf'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks for one round. ** ''Half-Giant'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to be treated as having the Powerful Build trait for one round. ** ''Half-orc'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate checks made in the same round. ** ''Halfling'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks made for one round. ** ''Human'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +1 bonus on any one skill check made in the same round. ** ''Maenad'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +2 bonus to Strength and suffering a -2 penalty to Intelligence and Wisdom for one round. ** ''Ophiduan'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to gain a +1 natural armor bonus to his armor class for one round. ** ''Xeph'': The elan can spend one power point as a swift action to increase his base speed by 10 feet for one round. Table: Random Minimal Starting Ages Table: Random Height and Weight